


Branching Out

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn takes Andrew to the cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branching Out

Dawn had taken him to the cinema. She did that quite a lot. At first he’d thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend (he wasn’t quite sure how that worked), but now he realised that they were just friends. Maybe closer, with what they’d been through: like, siblings, or something.

Did that make them Luke and Princess Leia? Was he Luke?!

No. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that. He was supposed to be enjoying the war movie. It wasn’t too bad. There weren’t any lightsabers, but rifles were OK.

He wasn’t used to the cinema being so full, though.


End file.
